


Maybe Someday

by mcrningstr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x07 alternative ending, Commander Lexa, Cuddly Lexa (The 100), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Heda Lexa, Lexa Lives, M/M, Nightbloods, No ALIE because that story line can fuck off, Possibly some Maddi, Protective Clarke, is it maddi or maddie, no one we love dies, not too much angst and sadness bc i need comfort not more therapy, probably, probably not slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrningstr/pseuds/mcrningstr
Summary: lexa lives and that's all that matters :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've written a lot of fanfics but this is one of the first i'm posting. hopefully y'all will like it and feedback are appeciated.  
> no a.l.i.e btw that bitch can choke :)

Clarke walked down the corridor to her room in the Polis tower and she swallowed, biting her lip as she entered it, trying to focus on packing her bag but it was difficult with the sweet taste of Lexa’s lips still on her own and the lingering touch of her soft hands over her body. She finally finished packing the duffle bag and glanced around, heading outside as she swung it over her shoulder with a sigh.

As she arrived outside a horse was saddled and ready for her to leave with and she strapped her bag to the saddle. When she was done she couldn’t help but glance up at the balcony that belonged to the commander, memories from before occurring in her head. Clarke turned away shortly and grabbed the reins to the horse, getting ready to jump up when someone called her name.

“Clarke.” Lexa called out softly, hands folded behind her back as she walked up to the blonde by the horse. “Leaving without a goodbye?” Lexa asked when Clarke turned to face her. 

“This isn’t goodbye.” Clarke said, looking up into Lexa’s green eyes, recognizing the slight watering in them and she swallowed once again. “I will come back Lexa.” She said with slight force, as if she could prove it with her voice. 

“I know.” Lexa nodded with that small smile she had earlier, that sad smile full of emotions on the verge to make her lips tremble. Clarke nodded slightly, glancing down as she played with the reins. 

“I’ll help you up.” Lexa said, stepping closer and pulled the reins over the horse’s head, knowing fully well that Clarke could get up on her own. 

Clarke didn’t say anything, just nodded again as Lexa grabbed her and helped her up on the horse, feeling the brunettes hand lingering on her leg. “Cold? Want a coat or something?” Lexa asked, looking up at Clarke. “No I’m good, thank you.” Clarke said and she looked back down at Lexa before taking her hand slowly, intertwining their fingers. 

“I..” Lexa started when someone came running towards them and Clarke frowned when she noticed who it was. “Murphy?” She let go of Lexa’s hand and got off her horse just as Murphy stopped by them, Titus coming after in a rather quick pace. 

“Titus.” Lexa addressed him and Murphy breathed out, tired from running so fast. “What’s the meaning of this?” Lexa looked over Murphy, bruised and bloody. “He kidnapped me.” Murphy said and Clarke frowned, turning to the elder man. 

“Is this true?” Lexa asked Titus, watching him glance at Murphy and raised her voice when he didn’t answer. “I asked you a question Titus, is-”

“Yes.” Titus said quickly, looking between the three. “But I took matters into my own hands since you..” He stopped his gaze at Lexa again.

“Since I what?” Lexa raised her head and watched as Titus gaze turned to Clarke. “Since you were too busy with her, I advised you to stay apart, It’s safer that way Heda.” Titus raised his own head and Clarke held back a sigh. 

“Well I’m leaving now anyway, Murphy grab a horse.” Clarke said and she got up on her own horse again. 

“We will discuss this later, I’ll meet you in the throne room.” Lexa told Titus as she nodded to a guard to fetch a horse for Murphy and Titus bowed his head, close to complaining but Lexa gave him a look and he walked away.

“I apologize for him, John. If I had known-” Lexa started but Murphy shrugged. “It’s whatever commander, It’s just another day on the ground.” He said just as the guard arrived with his horse and he got up. “Let’s go Clarke.” He said and Clarke nodded, looking down at Lexa again. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Clarke said quietly to the brunette. “I’ll be waiting.” Lexa gave her another small smile and Clarke found herself smiling back and nodded. She started riding after Murphy a moment later, glancing back at Lexa once she was beside him before turning to Murphy as he spoke.

“That old one is a real bitch.” He said and Clarke chuckled. “He is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this isn't great but i'm not that good of a writer (i wish lol) and english isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes as well. 
> 
> enjoy :)

Clarke looked up when the doors opened to the locked room and she glanced at Murphy and sighed before turning to Pike who entered. 

“I hope you won’t pull any grounder tricks on me Clarke, I know you’ve been living like them for a while now.” Pike said as he watched the two of them, two guards behind him with guns. 

Clarke sighed, glancing at the guards before returning her gaze to Pike. “I came here to talk about the blockade-”

“We don’t care about any blockade, if the commander don’t like me she can come here and say it herself.” Pike raised her head and Clarke shook her head. “She knows you would just shoot her, she’s given you enough, she protected you against Azgeda and still you-”

Pike cut her off, chuckling slightly. “You don’t have to continue, I won’t change my mind Clarke. Now will you behave if I let you out or-” It was Clarke’s time to cut him off. “I’ll behave.” She walked past him but he grabbed her arm. “If you try anything I will lock you up for good.” He said, a firm grip on Clarke’s arm as he looked into her eyes.

Clarke glared back into his eyes. “You can try.” Clarke said before she pulled her arm out of his grip and walked out, Murphy close behind.  
“So what’s the plan?” He asked and she glanced at him. “Plan?” Clarke asked and she turned a corner in the hallway. “I know you’re plotting on killing him or getting this place back to normal at least, but how?” Murphy asked and Clarke raised a brow. “Hey I’m not all asshole you know.” He said before she could speak. “I could be useful and if-”

Murphy was cut off by Octavia who walked up to them. “You came.” She said and glanced at Murphy. “With him, anyway what’s the plan?” Octavia asked and Clarke started walking again. “Why does everyone expect me to have a plan?” She asked and both Murphy and Octavia followed. 

“Because you always do, even if not all of them are good ones.” Octavia said and Clarke sighed. “We need to get to Bellamy first, if we can get him to listen he could talk to Pike, if not.. Well we’ll work from there then.” Clarke said and Octavia nodded.

“He’s probably outside.” Octavia said and Clarke looked at her. “You’re the one who’s gonna have to talk to him, he’s your brother.” 

“I-” Octavia started and Clarke looked over at a guard who was watching them. “Just do it.” She said and left the two of them to ponder in the hallway.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clarke sighed, rising from her bed the next day and she rubbed her eyes, glancing down at the shirt she wore. She hadn’t changed since Polis, the clothes smelled of.. Home, but she did need to shower and they were kind of smelling like sweat as well. 

After having a bath instead Clarke headed outside to eat, she was in a little better mood now that she had taken a hot bath. 

Her stomach growled as she spotted some people around Arkadia eating their breakfast adn Clarke looked up at the morning sun and smiled.

“There you are.” Raven walked up to her from behind and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Clarke smiled, a bit surprised at first before she hugged back and leaned into her. “I’ve missed you.” Clarke admitted as she parted from the brunette. 

“Of course you have.” Raven smiled brightly at her. “Come on, let’s get some breakfast I’m starving.” Raven headed towards the table that was serving out breakfast trays and she grabbed one for her and Clarke.

Clarke smiled at her and gave her a thanks as she took the tray from her. “Favorite spot?” Clarke asked as she looked around, following Raven when she started walking. 

They seated and Clarke started eating eagerly, sipping some water between bites. “Didn’t the commander give you anything to eat?” Raven chuckled as she started eating as well, watching the blonde.

“Oh yeah, I had plenty to eat.” Clarke smiled at her, taking another bacon. “Hm, alright then, if you say so.” Raven said before smiling again.

“So tell me about Polis?” Raven said as she played around with her food a little bit. “Well iẗ́’s beautiful, a bit destroyed and such but.. Yeah, it’s special.” Clarke nodded, glancing down in her food. “There’s always children playing on the streets, shops and traders around the market. And the view from the tower is great.” Clarke smiled again, looking up to meet Raven’s eyes.

“Sounds pretty great, maybe if this blockade didn’t exist I could’ve visited.” Raven said, taking her last bite of her sandwich and Clarke nodded. 

“Yeah.. but the blockade won’t exist forever, Lexa and I will fix this, she will keep the clans at bay while I get rid of Pike and then there won’t be any need for it.” Clarke finished her breakfast as well, sipping the rest of her water.

Raven nodded and shrugged. “I guess, but Bellamy has switched sides completely, no way we’re getting him back if that’s what you’re thinking.” She said as she spotted Octavia walking to him for the first time in a while. 

“We have to try.” Clarke sighed and glanced over at them as well. “If not then.. We have to do what’s necessary to get peace.” She said and Raven eyed her.

Clarke met her gaze before rising, grabbing her tray. “Hopefully it won’t get to that.” She said before walking off, leaving her tray by the rest of the dishes and headed back inside. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clarke walked back into the Ark and headed into her assigned room. She closed the door behind her and sighed, seating by her desk and ran her fingers through her hair. 

How were they going to get rid of Pike? Why couldn’t everything stay normal when she left the place? She always had to- Clarke shook her head, don’t be selfish Clarke, you haven’t even done a good job. 

Clarke traced the jacket she was wearing, it wasn’t anything special about it.. Except the fact that it came from Polis, from Lexa. She bit her lip and leaned back, glancing at the desk before she grabbed paper and pen and her hands got to work. 

Some time later Clarke looked the drawing over, it was Lexa again, but instead of sleeping she was sitting in field of flowers, a flower crown on her head and Clarke smiled. This would look ten times better in reality, maybe she could make her one when she returned to Poli  
A knock on the door interrupted Clarke’s thoughts and she glanced at the door, her smile fading away and she put down her pen before opening the door.

“Hey again.” Raven said and walked past her into the room before seating on the bed. “Got any plans?” The brunette asked and Clarke shrugged tiredly, closing the door again.

“You seem awfully quiet, is something wrong? I mean the world is pretty shitty now but..” Raven looked up at her, a slight worry in her eyes but Clarke shook her head.

“Nothing is wrong.” Clarke said before seating at her desk again and turned to Raven.

“But no, I don’t have any plans on what to do, either we kill them all.. Which.. We don’t have to do if we do this the right way. I mean, maybe Pike would change his mind if he talked to Lexa face to face. But we can’t risk her getting shot or imprisoned.” Clarke sighed heavily and glanced at the drawing on the desk.

“I doubt she would change his mind, even if she has changed.” Raven said and Clarke nodded. “Yeah probably not.” 

“But, I’m pretty sure Pike is gonna execute Lincoln and the other grounders imprisoned here soon.” Raven said and got up, reaching out for the paper and pen on Clarke’s desk.

“So what-” Raven started but Clarke cut her off with a quiet gasp as she tried to take the paper from Raven but the brunette had already seen the drawing.

Clarke scratched her neck, the tint of a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she watched Raven scan the drawing before meeting her gaze.

“You-” Raven was cut off again, this time by Octavia who burst into the room.

“I give up, my brother is lost. He will never listen to us.” Octavia said with a heavy sigh, glancing between the two of them.

“If you don’t come up with a plan soon you’re gonna get Lincoln killed.” Octavia spoke up again, turning her gaze to Clarke who nodded. 

“Don’t worry, I will.” Clarke replied, swallowing slightly as Octavia left with a nod before glancing at Raven. 

“I should talk to my mother and Kane.” Clarke said quietly before grabbing the drawing from Raven. She put it in one of the drawers to her desk and then left Raven alone in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try to post every friday if y'all are wondering, might post more often later on.
> 
> and yes, this isn't very long either but it's better than nothing right??


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for not updating last week my grandma died and i didn't feel like finishing the chapter i was writing atm.  
> anyway here's a short one, i'm sorry if there's any mistakes this was pretty rushed ig :):

Clarke walked down the corridor from her room, heading into the community room when Octavia grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her aside. 

“Do you have a plan yet?” The brunette looked up at her impatient and Clarke studied her face for a moment before glancing away. 

“Yes.” Clarke nodded, spotting two of Pike’s guards watching them and glanced around a bit more. “Let’s go outside to talk.” She said and grabbed Octavia’s arm and headed through the corridor again.

“Clarke!” Raven called behind them and they stopped, turning to the young mechanic. “They’re gonna kill Lincoln, he’s in the back.” Raven said, looking at Octavia before glancing at Clarke as Octavia took off and ran outside to the backyard.

Clarke looked at Raven before running after Octavia outside, seeing Lincoln on his knees in the dirt and she swallowed. 

“Pike!” Clarke called, looking up at him standing over Lincoln with a gun in his hand. “You don’t have to do this, please. I will talk to Lexa. We’ll remove the blockade and have peace amongst all of us. Queen Nia is dead, she won’t be a problem. None of the grounders will if you let him go and negotiate with their leader.” Clarke headed drastically closer, Octavia following.

“Stop them.” Pike spoke up and studied them as a few guards pointed their guns at the girls.

Octavia reached for her sword quickly but soon realised she didn’t have it with her and she clenched her jaw, turning to Clarke who shook her head.

“You can’t negotiate with savages.” Pike said and Clarke shook her head.

“If they are savages then so are we, but that isn’t the point. If you kill more of their people they won’t stand with Lexa anymore, you will kill any chance of peace.” Clarke spoke quickly, afraid Pike might kill Lincoln without a warning. 

“It’s okay Octavia, don’t fight them.” Lincoln spoke up and Octavia shook her head. “Like hell I won’t.” She said and pulled away from a guard that was holding into her but that soon pointed the gun at her head when she moved too much.

Clarke started talking again, glancing at Lincoln. “Pike.. We can live in a world with peace, don’t you want that?” 

“The commander and her people don’t know what that word even means.” Pike said and he loaded his gun as Bellamy did the same beside him.

It was then that both Octavia and Clarke noticed him beside Pike, holding a loaded rifle.

“Bell?” Octavia frowned and Bell raised his head slightly, glancing at her sister.

Clarke muttered something, tugging in her arms that two guards were holding and sighed. 

“Oh you’re dead to me, do you hear that? I fucking hate you!” Octavia screamed at Bellamy, rushing towards them but the guards held her tight. With a nod from Pike the gun against Octavia’s head was loaded. 

Lincoln moved a bit, his instincts telling him to save her but his fists would do nothing against these guns.

Clarke watched Bellamy, she was surprised he was there. She knew he was on Pike’s side but to be holding a gun and helping him kill his sister’s boyfriend was way out of her imagination. 

“Pike-” Clarke started but she was cut off immediately by him.

“Pike Pike Pike, stop stop stop. I’m tired of these words Clarke, quiet. Don’t give me a reason to put you back in that cell.” Pike said and turned back to Lincoln.

“Any last words?” He asked Lincoln, putting his finger on the trigger. 

“Not-” Lincoln started but his last words were cut off by a gunshot ripping through the air and everyone looked around, eager to find out the source. 

As Pike’s body fell flat on the ground, a gunshot wound in his head it was clear that Bellamy had shot him, his gun raised. 

A guard came up behind him, pointing a gun at Bellamy but he was soon knocked out by Murphy who appeared behind them with a rock in his hand. 

Bellamy met his eyes with a quiet thank you just as the other guards started shooting.

Lincoln was able to pull Octavia down on the ground before she was shot and pulled her behind a few rocks. 

The guards holding Clarke soon let her go, quickly getting their guns up and aimed to shoot her. 

Instead another gunshot escaped, from behind them, then another. Clarke turned around when the guards fell to the ground. 

“Thank you.” She told Raven before the brunette threw her a gun with a nod. “No worries.” Raven said and she threw Octavia’s sword to her. 

Bellamy shot the last guard, the one who had been holding Octavia before he kneeled by Pike’s body and grabbed a key.

He walked up to Lincoln and glanced up at him as he unlocked the restraints. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly and watched as the couple hugged as soon as Lincoln was free. He met Lincoln’s eyes with another apology and Lincoln gave him a nod.

“What now?” Clarke breathed out and looked around, still holding her gun tightly when someone came running out of the Ark. 

“Mom.” Clarke spoke up when she spotted Abby. “You’re okay.” Abby breathed out, stroking Clarke’s cheek before glancing around at the rest of them. “You all are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will post another chapter tomorrow as well since i'm posting on friday's, hopefully it'll be much longer than this.
> 
> if you wanna contact me my instagram is @clexadeservedbetter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't as long as i wanted it to be but meh

“Clarke.. Clarke!” Abby waved a hand in front of her daughter's face and Clarke frowned before snapping out of her thoughts and looked up at Abby.

“Hm?” She said, closing the notepad she was sketching in. “It’s secured, everyone that was on Pike’s side and who might do something stupid is locked up till further notice.” Abby said and Clarke nodded, getting up.

“Lexa needs to know he’s dead, now we might be able to have peace once and for all.” Clarke said, gathering up the art supplies she had been using. 

“We will send someone.” Abby nodded and glanced at Clarke’s art supplies with a small smile. “What were you drawing?” She asked but Clarke ignored the question.

“I will go, there are probably scouts around us. I’ll find one of them and they will take me to Polis.” Clarke said but Abby shook her head. 

“It’s too risky Clarke, what if they kill you?” Abby said worried, probably knowing she would lose this fight with her daughter.

“They won’t kill me I promise, and Lexa trusts me. I’ll discuss peace with her until you’ve strengthened Arkadia. Now that Pike is dead you don’t need me.. You never really did since Bellamy killed him anyway.” Clarke said and she headed to her room to leave her art supplies. 

Abby followed her, standing in the doorway as Clarke put the stuff in a drawer. “Could you at least bring someone else? What about-” 

“I could go with her.” Raven said from the corridor outside the room and she walked into Clarke’s room. “I’ll make sure Clarke does what she has to while not working too hard.” Raven chuckled and looked at the blonde.

“Very well.” Clarke nodded and put on her jacket, pulling her now clean and softened curls over her shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

“Are you sure?” Abby asked the girls, looking between them and both nodded before Clarke walked out. 

Raven walked out of the room and turned to Abby, handing her a radio and gave her a smile. “I’ll bring her back in one peace.” The brunette said and she backed up before turning and walking down the corridor.

“You too.” Abby called after her and Raven waved back. “Got it, boss.” Raven chuckled and soon left the Ark. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Clarke? Slow down? I have one leg.” Raven breathed out with a sigh as she tried catching up with Clarke. 

Clarke slowed down, turning to Raven and smiled slightly. “Sorry..”

“Meika op.” A voice called out from the shadows of the woods and Clarke stopped and held her hands up. 

“We don’t have any weapons on us.” Clarke spoke up and she looked at Raven before moving her hands. “Hands up Ray.” She said and Raven did as she said while rolling her eyes. 

A grounder jumped down from a tree, wearing a mask and he took it off and walked up to the two of them. 

“Pike-” Clarke started but was cut off by the grounder.

“Is dead, we know.” He nodded, glancing around. “We watched you, let’s go.” He turned around and headed through the woods. 

“Are you taking us to Lexa?” Clarke asked before she glanced at Raven. “Do you have horses?” She asked as well, it’d be a long walk otherwise and with Raven’s leg..

“The commander is expecting you.” He said with a nod as they came deeper into the woods, revealing two horses tied to a tree. 

“Oh great, me and Raven will share a horse.” Clarke said and walked up to one of them, the grounder not really caring how they were riding and he got on his own and took off. 

Clarke helped Raven up before untying the horse and got up herself, grabbing the reins. 

“What a gentlewoman.” Raven joked and Clarke chuckled, rolling her eyes. 

When they had been riding for a while raven glanced back at Clarke, studying her face.

“Do I have something on my face?” Clarke chuckled and glanced at Raven, tugging the reins slightly.

“Are you and Lexa a couple?” Raven asked and Clarke swallowed, scratching her neck as she loosened the reins again.

“Uh.. well, I really like her. Does that answer your question?” Clarke said and raven turned back to Clarke again.

“In a romantic way?” The brunette asked and Clarke chuckled. “Yes, in a romantic way, and she likes me back in a romantic way.” 

“Since when?” Raven asked and Clarke shrugged. “You don’t know?” Raven raised a brow.

“It’s complicated okay?” Clarke turned forward, focusing on the grounder ahead of them and she bit her lip.

“Look I know you don’t like her..” Clarke started, not really knowing how to finish that sentence and it drifted off. 

“I never said I didn’t like her.. Doesn't mean I like her though, she’s done some stuff.. But then again, we all have.” Raven said and Clarke smiled slightly, that was a start. 

“We’re here.” The grounder said and both of the girls turned to him. They soon caught up to him since he had stopped and Clarke looked up at the Polis tower. 

“Wow.” Raven chuckled, looking up as Clarke got off the horse. “It’s huge.” She said and turned to Clarke, biting her lip.

Clarke knew she couldn’t get down, but she also knew Raven didn’t want to admit that. Before she could think longer the grounder carried Raven down from the horse. 

“Titus will be waiting by the tower.” He said and grabbed the reins to both of the horses and Clarke nodded.

“Thank you.” Clarke said and led Raven through the markets of Polis towards the tower. Raven looked around in slight awe, it all seemed so peaceful here. She stopped focusing around herself when she walked into Clarke and both of them chuckled. 

“I told you it was nice.” Clarke smiled and walked up to the tower, spotting Titus by the doors to the building and Raven turned to him as well when following Clarke. 

“Wanheda.” Titus said and Clarke looked up at him. “I believe Lexa is expecting me?” She said and he nodded, looking at Raven for a moment before leading them upstairs to Lexa’s room.

Titus knocked before entering and Clarke followed, Raven standing in the doorway as Lexa turned to the three of them.

Lexa glanced Clarke over discretely before meeting her eyes and their gazes locked for a moment. 

Raven watched the two of them before looking Lexa over fully, she looked so.. Different. No warpaint, no armor. Just.. Lexa, an ordinary young woman with some flaws and duties as the commander. 

“Raven, it’s nice to have you here, Titus will escort you to your room.” Lexa spoke up and Clarke turned to Raven as well. 

“I’ll see you later? After.. Dinner?” Clarke smiled at her and Raven looked up at Titus before heading out. “I’m pretty tired, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Raven said and turned to them again, backing out now instead. 

“Oh okay, yeah. Sounds good.” Clarke nodded and glanced at Lexa who nodded to Titus so he could show Raven her room. 

Raven followed Titus down the corridor, she had figured Clarke and the c- Lexa wanted some time alone or something, go on a date maybe. She didn’t really know anything about their relationship. 

“Here.” Titus said, opening Raven’s door for her. “If there’s something you need ask the guard. Titus told her, holding back a sigh and Raven closed the door with a quiet thank you.

“Clarke.” Lexa said with a smile and the guards closed the door, leaving them entirely alone. Lexa looked over at Clarke, examining her expression. “I’m glad you’re okay, things with Pike could’ve have turned out worse.” She said and Clarke nodded, glancing down. 

“No matter that now though, we will talk more tomorrow.” Lexa said and headed towards the couch to sit down.

“Oh.. I’ll see you then..” Clarke watched Lexa sit down, following her movements with her eyes. 

Lexa chuckled and took Clarke’s hand, slowly pulling her closer to where she was seated on the couch. “I meant we will talk more about that tomorrow. It’s late, let’s eat? I’ve called for dina.” 

“Oh.” A smile formed on Clarke’s lips and she nodded, seating beside Lexa when someone entered with trays, placing food on the table by the couch. He shortly left when done and Clarke started eating. 

“Did you not eat well at Arkadia?” Lexa watched her, starting to eat her own food and sip some wine. 

“Yeah but your cooks are so much better.” She chuckled and sipped some wine herself, grabbing another potato. “Raven is getting food too right?” Clarke asked, turning to Lexa and she put down her fork.

“Of course, Titus has probably given her the option to eat alone or in the community halls.” Lexa nodded and finished eating her small meal. 

“Good.” Clarke said, feeling slightly guilty. She should invite Raven here to eat with her and Lexa.

“She’ll be alright Clarke, or you could go eat with her?” Lexa gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand. 

Clarke shook her head, starting to eat. “No I.. we can eat with her tomorrow?” Clarke asked, putting down her fork for a moment so she could sip her wine. 

“Yes, that’d be nice.” Lexa smiled again, watching the blonde as she sipped her wine and ate the rest of her food. 

“You fixed your hair.. It’s back to normal- not that you other-” Lexa started but Clarke chuckled and spoke up. 

“I know.. It was horrible. But yes I cleaned it.. But maybe I should cut it too. It’s so long.” Clarke said, playing with it.

Lexa reached out, running her fingers through it. “Don’t worry, you’ll be beautiful in whatever haircut you get.” Lexa said, her hand tracing Clarke’s jaw before cupping her cheek.

Clarke turned to look up at Lexa with a hidden blush and she smiled, putting down her fork as their eyes met. Their gazes locked for a moment before Clarke moved closer and kissed her. 

Lexa moved her other hand to Clarke’s face and cupped it, pulling her even closer as she kissed back, pressing their lips together in a soft but passionate kiss.

Clarke moved her legs up on the couch to reach Lexa better and she smiled into it, tracing Lexa’s jawline. She felt Lexa smile into the kiss as she did and they were forced to part as a grin formed on their faces. 

Lexa pulled away slightly so that she could look into her eyes and Clarke kissed her cheek. “I told you that wasn’t goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be posted on friday but i was dumb enough to try and post it on the train.... without internet
> 
> expect me to either forget to post on friday's or something else stops me.. smh, i'll try


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys it's been a few weeks heh.. But I wanted to tell you that I've got a bad writers block for this fanfic. It's pretty much only fluff and a bit more, nothing was supposed to happen and therefore I didn't get any ideas either lol. But I'll continue this when I know what to write etc and in the meantime I'll start a new one. I'll probably be more excited about that since It's new and more stuff is gonna happen. Very sorry if there was anyone who did read this and waited for more but maybe soon again. <3


End file.
